


Sad Day:

by nashbridgeslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Category: Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Children, Daughters, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Funerals, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Sons, Support, wakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/nashbridgeslover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Inger Dominguez had died in a horrible car accident, & Nash, Harvey, & Evan are there to support their friend, Will it help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Day:

*Summary: Inger Dominguez had died in a horrible car accident, & Nash, Harvey, & Evan are there to support their friend, Will it help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

It was a sad day all around in San Francisco, The SIU lost an important member of the family, Inger Dominguez, Beloved Mother, Wife, & Friend, died in a serious car accident, & was unable to be saved, leaving a grief stricken husband, & their two children behind, who loved her behind. Inspector Joe Dominguez was fuming, & said, "I can't fucking believe this, My Wife, My Beautiful Inger, died, cause there was a traffic jam, No excuse, They should've been there in a hurry !", he exclaimed with venom, & then, he suddenly broke down, as he held his beautiful daughter, Lucia, as he sat down on the couch, among his friends, & guests, who came to pay their respects, to well respected woman, who had held their hearts.

 

"Bubba, It's gonna be okay, You _have_ us, We **_will_** help you with Lucia, Nick will too, He adores the hell out of her, So, Anytime, Please just call us, We will be here for you, Joe", Inspector Nash Bridges said, as the handsome man laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Shoot, I would love Lucia to come over, Jerry wants to play, I promise you, She will have the best taste in music, Once I am done with her, okay, Bud ?", Inspector Harvey Leek, Computer Genius of the SIU, said,  & that made Joe smile a bit.

 

"That's it, That what's missing your smile, Son", Frank said, as he greeted the four men, He said to him, "Son, I think she needs her nap, Why don't you give her to me ?, I will put her down", Frank Dominguez said, "Thanks, Dad", The Spanish Cop replied with a smile, as he carefully passed his daughter to her grandfather. JJ, aka Joseph Dominguez Jr., went straight to his father said, "I am so sorry, Dad, But I have to go back to work, I wish they could've given me more time off", He hugs him, & his father's best friend, who was like a uncle to him, & said his "goodbyes" to his father's other friends. "You be safe, Son", Joe said, & JJ walked out, feeling like he is close with his father now.

 

Joe said, as he was composing himself, after his outburst earlier, He said to his best friends, "Thank you for being here, I don't think I could've done this alone", Nash hugged his friend, & said, "You wouldn't have to, We are here for you, We love you, Joe", "Family to the end, Brother, Family to the end", Inspector Evan Cortez said, as he took his turn to hug the smaller man, Harvey ended the hugs with, "You saved our asses so many times, This is our way to pay you back, plus we loved Inger, She was so beautiful, & your baby doll of a kid in there with her grandfather", Joe just smiled, & said, "Family ?", as he held his hand up, "Forever", The Three Men replied in unison, as their hands joined Joe's, & stayed like that for awhile.

 

The End.


End file.
